


Don't Treat Me Rough

by wavery



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavery/pseuds/wavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Matty spend some time alone and end up fucking in a hotel room, where Matty calls Ross "Daddy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Treat Me Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm I would like to dedicate this to Landon Vorematty (who got me into daddy kinks), Ezra Themattyhealy and Alice Mattyisqueer (because both of them inspired me to start writing fics). I plan on writing more but I'm still working on being a better writer!!

Adam and George go out on Friday night, leaving Ross alone in the hotel room he’d been sharing with Adam, left to his own devices for the night. Not like he minded--it was rare, and at least now he could do some of the things he couldn’t do when Adam was around. 

He’s just about to take a hot shower when there’s a knock on the door. He sighs, opening the door and half expects Adam to have forgotten something, but instead it’s Matty, looking small and lost and looking up at him with wide eyes. “Can I come in?” 

Ross gestures for him to come inside, trying to read his emotions to try and react appropriately. “What’s going on, Matty?” 

Matty snorts a laugh, always finding it amusing when they walked around him like he was eggshells, because he wasn’t completely hopeless or out of his mind. “Nothing. George is just being a bit annoying. Wanted to hang out with you for a bit, s’all. Just watch movies or something, y’know.” 

Ross doesn’t question him any further, just shrugs it off as a Matty thing, and so Ross turns on the hotel room TV to some movie channel that’s showing some C list celebrity movie and they both sit on the bed in silence for a while before Matty turns to Ross, flips his hair out of his face and says, “this is boring.” 

Ross rolls his eyes. “Well, what do you want to do then? Not exactly the most entertaining place to be.” 

“I can think of something,” Matty says quietly, turning and moving slowly so that he was on top of Ross, pressing their foreheads together and Ross wraps his hands around Matty’s tiny waist to support him so he doesn’t fall. “Can I kiss you?” Matty’s eyes are staring at Ross’s lips and his voice is so gentle and small. 

Ross is taken aback by it, and he nods, moving one hand to cup Matty’s face as the singer presses his lips against his and moans quietly into the kiss, wraps his arms around Ross’s neck as Ross begins to kiss his way down Matty’s jaw and down to his neck. He nibbles there gently for a few good measures. 

“You--we shouldn’t be doing this. If George finds out, he won’t be happy,” Ross mutters, but begins to leave a mark on the singer’s neck anyway. 

“Oh, come on. Not my boyfriend or anything,” Matty says, grinding down on Ross’s lap and letting out a heavy breathe. “And besides, he doesn’t need to know. Not exactly any of his business who I fuck or don’t fuck.” 

“So, you want me to fuck you, yeah?” Ross could hardly believe what he was saying, because he’d never really seen Matty in that way. 

“Please, daddy.” 

And those words cause Ross to freeze up beneath Matty, and he takes a moment to try and sort out if Matty really just said that, or if it was all in his head. Matty notices the pause, stops grinding down for a second. 

“Ross, if I upset--”

“Say it again.” 

“I said, please, daddy.” 

Ross let out a sigh, felt his cock get stiffer from the desire, and gripped Matty’s waist, pulling him down on his hardening dick. “You really wanna do this, yeah?” 

Matty nods, moaning when he felt Ross beneath him. “Been thinking of it all day….” 

“Get undressed. I’ll get the lube. I want you to be face down, ass up when I get back, okay?” He demands, moving his hand to brush on Matty’s jaw as he spoke, locked eyes with him. Matty’s eyes widen, and he nods, a twist of hair falling into his eyes as he scrambled to crawl off the bed to undress as Ross got off the bed to fetch the lube in the bathroom. It takes him a moment to find it, and when he comes back, Matty is naked, just in the position he was told to be in, face buried into the pillow and fingers ghostings against the sheets. His milky thighs were shaking a bit. 

Ross gets back on the bed on his knees behind Matty, opens the lube and slicks up his fingers, and stares at the slope of his ass and his spine, before pressing a damp finger pad against Matty’s entrance. “Are you ready?” Ross asks quietly.

Matty nods vigorously into the pillow, lets out something close to a muffled moan and wiggles his hip slightly. Ross slaps his ass lightly with the hand that wasn’t occupied, not enough to sting but just enough to make Matty gasp and whimper at the unexpected touch. 

“Use your words, c’mon,” Ross warns. 

“Please, daddy, please, fuck, I need you so bad,” Matty whines, turning his head to the side so Ross could hear him better and pressing back against the finger that hadn’t even started to penetrate him. He was going to lose his mind if he didn’t get fucked soon. 

“Alright, love, stay still.” Ross begaings forcing the finger in gently, but Matty was fucking tight, and it took work to get his finger inside the ring of muscles. Matty moans again, shoving his own fingers in his mouth and biting down to keep quiet, and Ross pushes the finger in all the way. 

“Feel alright?” Ross asks, using his other hand to grab Matty’s hips and rub circles on it with his thumb. 

Matty nods, biting down on his fingers harder and breathing heavily through his nose. His hair was falling into his eyes. 

Ross fucks his finger in and out for a bit, listens to Matty groan and grouse and breathe. “Do you want to take another?” Ross whispers, watching the sweat form on Matty’s back as he squirms. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Matty says around his fingers, closing his eyes and gasping as Ross pressed his middle finger in alongside his forefinger, and doesn’t give him much time to adjust before he’s thrusting them in and out, because at this point, Ross is painfully hard in his jeans, and he just wants to fucking get inside Matty. He scissors his fingers and makes sure to stretch him out good, get him ready for his cock. “Please, daddy, just fuck me already, I can take it,” Matty whimpers, fingers still resting on his tongue and eyes screwed shut and legs full on trembling now. 

“Are you sure? Don’t want another finger?” 

“No, no, no,” Matty is saying now, pressing back on the two fingers inside him and gasping wetly. “Please, just fuck me.” 

It was hard to not oblige when he’d been calling Ross daddy, so Ross quickly pulls his fingers out, causing Matty to groan and press his face into the pillow again, undoes the buttons on his jeans, unzips them and pushes his boxers and jeans down far enough to get his cock out, and grabs the lube, popping the cap open and squirting it on his cock. It was cold, and he groaned at the feeling as he slicked his dick up with his hands. He presses the tip against Matty and uses the other hand to grab Matty’s hair. “Are you ready for me?” 

 

Matty nods, scared that his voice will break if he speaks, and then Ross is pressing his cock into him, and everything--Ross’s breathing, the sound of the TV, his own heartbeat--seems so loud. Ross lets out a loud moan and whispers a “fuck” under his breath because Matty was so fucking tight around him, so tight and hot and so much smaller than he was. 

Ross thrusts in until he’s bottomed out, but doesn’t waste any time before he’s pulling out and thrusting back in again, and it’s overwhelming but Matty feels so so so good, and Ross is pulling Matty’s head up with his hand in his hair. He then wraps that hand around Matty’s jaw, putting the pad of his thumb on the singer’s lips and presses it in, and Matty runs his teeth across the knuckle and bites down gently. 

“You’re being so good for Daddy,” Ross whispers, lips against Matty’s ear and his beard brushing against his neck. “Do you want me to touch you?” The hand that wasn’t in Matty’s mouth was wrapping around his ribs and pulling him tighter to the bassist. 

And, to Ross’s surprise, Matty shakes his head. “No,” he says, voice muffled from the finger in his mouth, “Get me off by fucking me. Please.” 

And that triggers Ross to go faster, to fuck harder into the smaller of the two, and Matty cries out, biting down on Ross’s finger, knowing all too well it would leave a mark later. Matty felt a bit like the world was imploding around him, like everything revolved around Ross inside him and the finger in his mouth and the way his stomach felt like it was burning and he could hardly remember his own name or how to breathe. 

At this point, Ross could feel that euphoric feeling bubble up in his stomach, and knew that he would lose his chance to get Matty off if he came, so he removes his fingers from Matty’s mouth and moves them to the back of his neck, pushing his face into the pillow and jackhammering in and out, feeling the sweat drip down from his face and onto Matty’s pale back, and knowing from the stifled sob that came from Matty’s mouth and the way he tightened around his cock that he was cumming. 

“Come for Daddy,” Ross says, groaning at the feeling of Matty squeezing down. “That’s it, I’m almost there. You’re being so good.” 

Matty goes limp, shaking and overstimulated and Ross thrusts a few more times, then presses in as deep he can go and comes inside him. Matty makes a weak noise, rolling his head to the side and whimpering at the hot feeling, and then at the feeling of Ross pulling out too quickly. 

Ross gets up off the bed, throws his sweat-soaked shirt and his jeans into the corner near where Matty had tossed his. 

“Thank you,” Matty murmurs, now feeling too sleepy to even wash himself up. He reaches for the blanket, pulling it over himself and turning on his side. The bed was a bit damp and it’s a bit gross, but he’s done grosser and he’s not ready to get up.

“Hey, Hann will be back sometime tonight,” Ross warns, looking at Matty with his hair fallen in his face and his lips parted. 

“Mmm.” 

“So what do you want me to tell him, that you’re naked in my bed?”

“Tell him I called you daddy so you fucked me senseless,” Matty suggests quietly before pulling the covers over his head. “Goodnight.” 

Ross rolls his eyes, but a smile plays on the edge of his lips, because that is so typically Matty and everything about this boy was so… much. “Goodnight. Matty.”


End file.
